


What Happened On December 25th

by Sticecreamsaac



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Burning Santa, Christmas Miracle, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm also terrible at summaries, M/M, Merry Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9045038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sticecreamsaac/pseuds/Sticecreamsaac
Summary: The only person who could possibly blow off their best friend for a girl, Stiles decided, was Scott McCall.However, he hadn't assumed Isaac would be a great help, either.Or so nice to him while doing it. Must be a Christmas Miracle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am very terrible at chapter summaries, but this fanfiction is what happens when you get sudden urges to write a Christmas themed fic at 8 in the morning.
> 
> Merry Christmas,  
> Happy Hanukkah,  
> Happy Kwanazaa,  
> and Happy Holidays, enjoy :)

Scott _swore_ he was going to help Stiles buy the Christmas decorations _for_ the Christmas party. But where was he now? Where was he when his best friend needed him desperately because he couldn't carry all those things? And especially when it was Christmas! Today!

He'd called Scott approximately twelve times, and they all went straight to voicemail. He was probably making out with Kira or something.

"Don't help me with my party, don't enter my party," Stiles grumbles under his breath, stuffing his phone into his pocket, picking up another sparkly ball from the aisle.

"Is that only valid for Scott, or me too?" He hears a voice behind him.

Stiles turns to face whoever it was. "I called you five minutes ago! It will be valid for you if you don't get these ornaments out of my hands and into the basket."

Isaac rolls his eyes, slowly putting one ornament after the other.

"If you do not hurry up with this, Isaac Lahey, I will skin your ass and serve it to the table tonight, or so help me-"

The werewolf gathers the rest of the accessories into his arms, then the basket. "Stiles, shut up."

"Today is the last day you tell me to shut up, mister, it's Christmas!"

"And you seem a bit too hyped for it. And not in a jolly way," Isaac picks up a snowflake, twirls it around his hand, deciding whether or not it looked nice, he then puts that into the basket, as well.

Stiles, on the other hand, looks at larger things like a red banner brandishing the words _'Merry Christmas'_. "Well how would you act if Scott promised to help you with your party then doesn't make any calls and disappears while the party is just around the corner!"

"Probably not like you. I'd have the party ready at Christmas Eve because I know not to rely on people who have lives."

"Okay, _you_ need to shut up." Stiles says, suddenly irritated. Why did Isaac have to be smarter on this?

"Oh but Stiles, _it's Christmas!_ " Isaac gives a tiny twirl. Was that bitterness in his tone? No, couldn't be, Stiles was probably just imagining things.

"Indeed it is, my friend," Stiles sighs.  
 

-

   
They'd been walking around the aisle aimlessly for about 10 minutes till Stiles suddenly exclaimed, "The cookies!" and took off running, leaving Isaac with all the unpurchased items.

"Oh haha, eff you, too, Stilinski!" Isaac called out. "Leaving me to buy all these things after putting it into the cart!"

 Thankfully, Isaac _did_ buy the things and bring it over to the Stilinksi's, while Stiles was decorating his third batch of cookies.

"Well isn't someone feeling the Christmas spirit! Thanks for buying them!" Stiles calls from the kitchen. "How'd you get them here, there's like twenty bags."

"Werewolf, remember?" Isaac walks into the kitchen.

"Get the other cookies out of the oven?" Stiles asks, getting various brands of juices, and sandwiches, out of the refrigerator.

Isaac shrugs, opening the oven and -forgetting the mittens-, he grabs the tray, then drops it immediately, and swears. "It's hot!"

"Well of course it is, you dolt!" Stiles' eyebrows draw together, hoping for the fact that none of the cookies had dropped to the floor.

"Stiles ... don't panic ..." Isaac starts, "but um ... Santa's on fire ..."

"SANTA CLAUS IS ON FIRE???" Stiles turns around, tossing all the things his holding on top of the counter.

"Um ...-"

"HOLY CRAP, SANTA IS ON FIRE!" Stiles begins to panic despite Isaac's warning. Well of course he does! His Santa is on fire! And the werewolf who set him on fire is backing away from the kitchen! "Isaac, I gave you one job!"

"Actually ... this is the fifth thing you've told me to do today." Isaac argues.

"YOU SET MY SANTA CLAUS ON FIRE! HE WAS WORTH TWENTY DOLLARS!"

"I payed for all of the other decorations!"

"Wait ... you weren't expecting me to pay you back?"

"You were going to pay me back?"

"Well, I'm not paying you back anymore!"

"Stiles, that Santa was twenty dollars only!"

"But he was worth more in my heart!"

"You don't have to pay me back if you shut up and do something about the fire!"

How does Stiles manage to forget that the Santa is burning even though that's the reason they're arguing and _the Santa is right there?_ No one knows.

"Why don't you put it out, you're a werewolf!"

"Exactly! _I'm a werewolf!_ "

"What?! That doesn't make any- oh yeah ..." The smoke was probably getting to Stiles' brain as he couldn't seem to think properly.

He jumps over to the sink, grabbing a bowl, and filling it up with water, he throws it on top of the fire. They both watch with wide eyes as the electric Santa gives out a few shocks.

"Is it supposed to do that?" Isaac asks with a quiet voice.

"Well, it _i_ _s_  electronic ..." Finally, it seemed, Stiles' mind was starting to function again. He picks up the fallen tray of cookies -with oven mittens-. Thankfully, only _one_  cookie had fallen. "Let's just go decorate the rest of the tree and living room and ignore it for now? Maybe it'll stop sparkling then."

Isaac nods, already zooming off to the living room.

Stiles put the tray on top of the counter, arranges the dropped items to look neat, then heads out of the kitchen to go to Isaac. Who was frowning.

"What happened? Did I mess up the banners? I knew I messed up the banners. Should I have trusted my instincts and put the green ones up? I knew I should've probably put the green ones up. But the red one looked so nice, and I put the green ones up last year, so I thought I'd try something new. But change isn't f- what?"

Isaac frowned even harder, he looked like he was about to hit Stiles over the head. Well, that's how he usually looked, but this time the expression looked more prominent. "Stiles, do you ever shut up?"

"Well, you were frowning, and I thought there was something wrong with the ornaments. I don't want anything to go wrong with the ornaments, I want to have a great party without fiery Santa's! I want this to, hopefully, be one of the best Christmas parties."

"I was frowning," Isaac seizes the chance to talk when Stiles pauses for a breath. "because you said we were going to go fix up the decorations and stuff, but the house looks great and doesn't look like it needs any fixing up!"

"Are you crazy, Isaac, the ornaments you brought haven't even been put up yet, half the snowflakes are missing, and the table isn't ready!"

"You really don't need to put up the other things, just get the table done, maybe, but the house looks ready." Isaac shrugs.

"Well, I want to!" Stiles protests. "And we're going to fix up the tree, now."

Isaac sighs and goes over to help after checking the time.

"So I was thinking of putting an Angel on top of the tree this year instead of a star because I've done that for four years, already, and you know, I'm trying to change a few things up a bit, so I thought, Hey, let's start with small things! And that's why the Star's missing, If you were wondering."

"I wasn't." Isaac says, shortly.

"Hey, do you want some Christmas music?" Stiles asks, already fishing his phone out of his pocket. "No? Well, too bad."

"Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer? Really?" Isaac raises an eyebrow.

He earns a shrug. "I put my Christmas Playlist on shuffle." He gets up, hanging another ornament on the tree, humming along.

"You also have a Christmas Playlist." Isaac notes.

"Of course! A Playlist for every exciting holiday," Stiles grins. "You don't seem very festive about Christmas, why not?"

Isaac looks away, and someone hold Stiles. Was that actual human emotions Isaac's face showed? His eyes couldn't believe it.

"Isaac?"

"Christmas hasn't really been celebrated after ...after mom's death."

Well didn't this conversation take a turn. Stiles puts down what he was holding and walks to Isaac. "Oh."

"Yeah." Isaac says, avoiding looking at Stiles. "But it's okay. Whatever. Don't need to get your spirits down because of me. You seem overjoyed about Christmas, any reason why?"

"Christmas used to be mom favourite holiday," Stiles smiles, sadly. Well there was something Isaac and him shared. "But anyways, I plan on making this your best Christmas, then! Tell me if I succeed."

"Well, maybe you'd get there if you didn't waste so much oxygen, or make me work so much."

Stiles shakes his head. "Nuh-uh. No saving your skin with that. Tell me if I succeed with the party, at the end." With that, Stiles returns to finish hanging up the candy canes. "Hey, could you put up the tinsel, please?"

"Because you're too short to?" Isaac inquires.

Normally, Stiles would've snarked something back at Isaac. However, due to Christmas, and his promise, he restrained himself. "No, because I need to see how it looks from down here," He passes Isaac a chair. "Get on top of the chair and hold it up?"

Isaac rolls his eyes, getting on top of the chair, anyway.

There's a minute of "To the left" "To the right" and "No, that's too much!" before Stiles is finally satisfied with the way Isaac hung the tinsel, but when he's about to come down, Stiles tells him to go back up because, "The tinsel aren't over yet."

"Why are you coming down?" Stiles asks. "There's like one more to go. Just one! You can't give up on the last!"

I'm A Little Star starts playing in the background, and there's a glint in Isaac's eyes that makes Stiles want to run out of the door.

"Okay, whatever you're thinking of doing," Stiles takes a step back. "don't do it."

"One more tinsel to go, right?"

"Um ... yeah ..." He gulps as Isaac takes the tinsel in his hands.

"So then let's get this over with!" Isaac exclaims.

Stiles let's out a breath. "Well, wow, thank God, I thought you were about to do something real stupid there, or ya know, dangerous or whatever- Isaac what are you doing." He frowns, as Isaac gives him one end of the tinsel to hold.

"Just grab it, will you?" Isaac sounds exasperated.

His instincts of course, yell No, but he takes it anyway. He barely has time to process what's happening before he realizes he's been wrapped around in tinsel.

"Hey, wha- what are you doing?" Stiles hisses.

"You've done _a lot_ It's time to take a break now." Isaac declares.

"But the table isn't even ready! And I haven't put the Angel on top of the tree!"

"Then I'll put the Angel on top of the tree," Isaac picks up Stiles, suddenly.

"What in the world are you doing now?" Stiles asks, his hands tied together, so he can't even grab Isaac's shoulder to support himself.

"Putting the Angel on top of the tree," He can hear Isaac's grin.

"Oh shut up, you dork. Put me down."

"You're the dork here," Isaac puts Stiles down.

"Now get me out of this mess."

"Why don't you do it yourself?"

"Because I'm a bit _tied up at this moment._ "

"I'm going to go get myself some cookies." Isaac says, humming along to _Let It Snow_.

"Don't you dare touch any of them, Lahey!" Stiles exclaims.

"Try stopping me, Stilinski!" Isaac called back.

By the time Stiles got rid of the tinsel around him -apparently there wasn't one, but three-, _Frosty the Snowman_ had started playing.

He ran into the kitchen, grabbing the counter to stop himself from crashing into the Santa, which stopped throwing sparks around, but there was a hissing sound coming from it, so neither the human, nor the werewolf didn't attempt to do anything.

"Did you eat them." Stiles puts his hands flat against the counter.

"No," Isaac draws out. "But I did put them in a plate nicely."

Stiles' eyebrows draw together. "You did?"

Isaac nods, walking out of the kitchen with the cookies.

"And where are you going with them?"

"To the table." Isaac yells back.

Stiles, too, walks out of the kitchen after a minute, and finds Isaac standing beside the Christmas tree.

"Watchadoin?" Stiles walks over to him.

"I want to see you put the Angel on top of the tree." Isaac says, looking at Stiles.

It occurred to Stiles that Isaac probably hadn't put anything on top or even around the tree in a very long time.

"Hey, why don't you put the Angel on top of the tree, this year?" He asks, gently.

"Me?" Isaac frowns. "Why would you want me to do it?"

"Because you've helped today," Stiles nods.

"Isn't putting the Star -or Angel- a big deal, or something?"

"Well ... yeah. But I do it every year, so it's okay."

"You sure?" He asks, earning a nod from Stiles.

The way Isaac's face lights up at that moment, Stiles thinks, he doesn't need any Christmas lights.

"You don't even need to climb on top of a chair," Stiles says, handing Isaac the Angel. "Just stretch your arm and put it there."

"Think you're overestimating my height, here," Isaac chuckles, dragging a chair from the side.

"No, really, just go, _ploop_."

"Well, I don't want to ruin the tree by accident, or anything," Isaac shrugs, going on top of the chair. If Stiles is being totally honest, he hadn't expected Isaac to be so careful about this small task. Heck, even Stiles wasn't as careful with putting the star on top.

Once he comes down, Isaac looks very proud of himself. "I put it on top." And Stiles could swear he heard Isaac quietly add; "Without ruining it."

"Yeah, you did. Good job. Great job, in fact, looks really neat." Stiles nods, his arms flaying around.

Isaac smiles at him.

And in that moment, his phone buzzes up, indicating that there's a text, once the music comes back on, he realizes it's _All I Want For Christmas Is You_  by _Mariah Carey_.

Stiles goes to the coffee table and picks it up, after he reads who the text is from, he purses his lips together.

"Who is it?" Isaac's voice questions.

"Scott." Stiles answers back, his teeth grit together.

The text reads:

**Scott: Hey, buddy, sorry about that, I got caught up with this thing with Dr Deaton at first, then I had to help mom ...**

Stiles sends a text of his own, as he senses Isaac coming over to read what Scott says.

**Scott McCall, if you enter my house, I will slaughter you.**

"So anyways," He clears his throat, facing Isaac. "Did you check the Santa?"

"Still buzzing lightly." Isaac informs as Stiles puts his phone down and starts walking to the kitchen.

"I'm going to go kick the Santa." Stiles announces.

"Stiles, don't kick the Santa." Isaac shakes his head, frowning.

"Isaac, don't tell me what to do." Stiles steps into the kitchen.

Mid-kick, Isaac runs into the kitchen. "No seriously! You cou-"

-

"You idiot! I told you not to do it! But _noOoOooOoOOo_."

Is the first thing Stiles hears when he zones back in. His head hurts and he can tell he's been placed on top of the sofa. There's also someone who's holding his hand. That someone happens to be Isaac.

"What happened?" He groans.

"A brief? I told you not to do something, you probably declared it stupid as usual, and did the thing!" Isaac scowls.

"I just remember a flying Santa. Did Santa come?" It dawns to Stiles that the reason Isaac is holding his hand is to take the pain away from his body. He snatches his hand away, seeing the black veins creep up to Isaac's arm.

"Did you hit your head, too?" Isaac asks.

"The table!" Stiles tries to get up, then immediately regrets it and sits back down. "Crap. That hurt. But the table isn't ready!"

"Sit down before I have to buy you crutches, too. I'll go fix the table."

"You'd do that?" Stiles closes his eyes. "You're being nice to me. Must be a Christmas miracle."

"I've already got my Christmas miracle." Isaac says softly, heading to the kitchen.

After an hour or so, Stiles asks, "So what did Scott say?" munching on his cookie.

"He told you to get more into the 'Christmas spirit' and stuff," Isaac answers, flipping through the channels. They finished decorating the house one hour before the party's due, and to reward themselves -since it was such a tough job-, they each got a cookie.

"If I don't get at least three presents from him, I'm kicking him out." Stiles declares.

"Well it's a good thing he got you five."

"What?"

Isaac clamps a hand over his mouth. "Should not have said that. Sorry. Nothing. I didn't say anything."

"He got me five? Do you know what they are?"

Before Isaac can make up an excuse, the bell rings.

"Well, gotta answer that," He says, getting up from the floor.

Stiles rolls his eyes.

"Isaac!" He hears Scott's voice, as he gets up. "And Stiles! Hey, guys! Merry Christmas!"

Stiles' glare doesn't leave his face as Isaac wishes Scott back.

"Great job on the house, by the way." Scott compliments. "Told you it'd be fine without me."

"You didn't say that," Stiles informs. "But even if you did, that wouldnt have gotten you off the hook."

By an hour, Sheriff Stilinski, the McCall family, and Lydia, make it to the house.

"Wait so ... _you_  told Isaac to come here and cover for you?" Stiles asks, watching Isaac close the door again.

"Yeah. He was looking so gloomy, so I thought sending him here would be a pretty good option. And I knew you wouldn't be huge jerks to each other since it's Christmas, so it did seem like a good idea. It was, right?"

Stiles shrugs, eyes still trianed on Isaac. "It wasn't half bad."

"Then that's pretty good." Scott nods, satisfied.

"Guess so," He let's out a sigh, tearing his eyes away from Isaac as he sat on the couch.

"Dinner time, everyone!" Stiles calls.

-

"So then I told him to leave without the dog or I'd call my dad." Stiles finishes his story.

The ' _kids_ ' -also known as, Stiles, Isaac, Scott, Lydia, Malia and Kira, had left the ' _adults_ ' to watch the Television for a while to go play a few games, and try out their presents.

"Did you have to call your dad?" Kira asks.

"Nah, he left."

"You should've called your dad anyways." Malia supplies.

"No he shouldn't have," Scott says. "The guy left, just like Stiles told him to, no harm done."

"Yeah ... but if Stiles called his dad-"

Stiles faces Isaac, who's sat beside him, zoning out of the argument. "You did a great job. Dad said so, too. He wants you over every Christmas, now."

Isaac lets out a laugh. "So you only want me here to help you with the work? Tough luck, I'm not doing this all the time. But anyways,  I wasn't the only one who did all this."

"Hey, I didn't say that's the only reason. You're pretty nice when you're not being an ass. And I can always bribe you."

"The only reason I'm an ass to you, is because you're an ass to me." Isaac throws back.

"Not all the time!" Stiles protests.

"And I'm a hard man to bribe, Stilinski."

"Well, you did plenty without my help, Lahey, I'll keep you around." He replies, but before Isaac an respond to that, he adds, "But not just to make you work."

Isaac shrugs. "We'll see."

Stiles grins. "So ... what do you say? Was it a pretty good Christmas?"

"Hey uh ... Isaac ..." Scott, who's sitting across Stiles, interrupts. "Now don't panic-"

"IS ANOTHER SANTA ON FIRE?" Stiles exclaims, forcing his gaze to turn to Scott, ready to jump.

"No?" Scott's eyebrows draw together. "But there is a very dangerous ... thing above your heads. You might want to throw it out without us werewolves - were-coyotes, or foxes- touching it."

He notices Lydia taking out her phone. Is she serious? They're lives are at stake here, and she -Oh. Oh God. Oh no. Oh God no. Is that-

"Who put a mistletoe up there." Malia's claws came out.

"Oh right ..." Isaac scratches the back of his neck, his ears turning red. "I might've forgot to mention that I bought a fake mistletoe ... I know you wanted to buy a real one, but didn't because ... well, half of us here could die. So I found a fake one and bought that, too. But I didn't put it up there! In fact, I forgot to take it out of the bag!"

Stiles looked at everyone's faces, they all looked relaxed now, but there were a few smirks.

"Well you know the rule, boys," Lydia pretends to check her nails. "Those two who get stuck under a mistletoe together ..."

"You put it there." Stiles' eyes narrow. "I hope your banshee instincts are informing you that your funeral isn't far off, Martin."

"Well it doesn't matter who did. Now get on with it, will you, Christmas won't last forever, and I'm waiting for the miracle."

With burning faces, the human and the werewolf face each other.

Just before Isaac leans in, he whispers;

"I'd say it was a pretty great Christmas."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check out my other Stisaac story in my profile *finger guns*


End file.
